Cheongdamdong Adventure
by rizkyhp28
Summary: /Perjalanan menuju cita-cita dan cinta berawal dari sebuah mimpi/ untuk para primadona yang merindukan pesona FT Island/ Hari ini cuaca pagi begitu cerah menemani hari istimewaku. Email diterima sebagai seorang calon rookie dari agensi impianku, FNC Entertainment...
1. Chapter 1

CHEONGDAMDONG ADVENTURE (part 1)

Hari ini cuaca pagi begitu cerah menemani hari istimewaku. Email diterima sebagai seorang calon rookie dari agensi impianku, FNC Entertainment. Tempat idolaku yang paling mempesona berada, Lee Hong Ki FT Island. Lee Hong Ki adalah orang yang membuatku memiliki semangat hidup lagi, setelah Aku berusaha bunuh diri beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Untuk sebuah hari istimewa, Aku mungkin yang paling buruk. Karena Aku bangun kesiangan di hari istimewa ini. Dengan berlari Aku mencoba menaiki bus yang akan membawa ke sebuah tempat di Cheongdamdong itu. Berbekal sebuah alamat yang tidak begitu jelas Aku mencoba mencari di tempat itu. Aku memang seorang anak desa yang bermimpi bisa debut menjadi salah seorang artis FNC Entertainment.

"Permisi... Apa Anda tahu di mana alamat tempat ini?"

"Cheongdamdong nomor 111, FNC Entertainment. Tentu saja aku tahu."

"Benarkah? Wah, saya beruntung."

"Tetapi, untuk apa kamu ke tempat itu? Apakah kamu membutuhkan seorang artis dari agensi kami untuk sebuah acara?"

"Agensi... kami?"

Laki-laki itu kemudian membuka kacamata hitam yang dia pakai. Betapa terkejutnya aku, ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang bersembunyi dibalik kacamata hitam itu.

"O...O...ppa... Jong Hoon oppa! Aaaa~ oppa...oppa... apa Hong Ki oppa juga ada di sini?"

"Hong Ki? Dia tidak ada di sini. Tadi aku melihatnya pergi ke kantor agensi."

" Oh iya. Hampir lupa, di mana kantor agensinya. Aku harus segera ke sana, ini sudah hampir terlambat."

"Ya sudah masuklah ke mobilku, akan Aku antar. Kebetulan Aku juga akan pergi ke sana."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih."

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Aku bisa pergi ke kantor FNC Entertainment bersama teman satu grup idolaku, Choi Jong Hoon. Hanya memerlukan perjalanan sekitar 10 menit untuk bisa sampai ke kantor FNC Entertainment. Setelah sampai dan mengucap terima kasih pada Jong Hoon oppa, Aku segera berlari ke kantor representatif Han. Setelah mendapat izin untuk masuk, Aku bertemu dengan representatif Han.

"_Anyeonghaseyo..._"

"_Ahh~_ cepat duduk, Aku sudah menunggumu. Bagaimana kamu bisa hampi terlambat di hari sepenting ini? Kamu beruntung saat ini direktur Kim sedang tidak ada di tempat."

"_Jungsuhabnida,_ Aku lupa mengeset alarmku pagi ini. _Jeongmal jungsuhabnida._"

"Sudahlah, Aku menyuruhmu datang karena ingin memberitahukan perihal terpilihnya kamu sebagai seorang trainee baru di FNC. Asal kamu tahu, kamu adalah satu-satunya orang yang terpilih untuk menjalani training setelah calon rookie yang lain sudah berlatih bertahun-tahun. Kamu adalah orang yang mampu menggerakkan hati Direktur Kim yang terkenal sangat disiplin dan sangat selektif dalam memilih seorang trainee. Kamu tidak boleh mengecewakan dia. Aku hanya perlu menyampaikan ini, sekarang pulanglah dan bereskan barangmu, karena besok kamu akan mulai tinggal di camp bersama yang lain."

"_Ne..._"

Akhirnya, Aku memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi, dan juga akhirnya Aku bisa menjadi seorang calon rookie dari agensi yang membuat Lee Hong Ki oppa terkenal.

Saat Aku hendak meninggalkan kantor, tanpa sengaja Aku melihat Hong Ki oppa. Wow... ini bagaikan mimpi, tetapi akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa oppa tidak sendiri, dia bersama seorang wanita. Tetapi siapa wanita itu sebenarnya.


	2. Chapter 2

CHEONGDAMDONG ADVENTURE (part 2)

Sepertinya wanita itu bukan salah satu artis dari FNC Entertainment, apa mungkin itu kekasih Hong Ki _oppa_. Sepertinya mereka berdua sedang beradu mulut. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka berdua perdebatkan, membuat rasa ingin tahuku semakin besar. Tetapi tiba-tiba Jong Hoon _oppa _muncul dibelakangku, dan itu membuatku benar-benar terkejut.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lihat?"

"Aaa... _oppa_! Kamu mengejutkanku saja. Tidak, Aku tidak melihat apa-apa. Hanya melihat panasnya cuaca hari ini. Kalau tahu akan sepanas ini, Aku pasti membawa topi sebelum ke sini."

"Bukankah kamu tadi juga hampir telat datang kemari?"

"Hehehe... ternyata _oppa_ masih ingat. Iya juga, Aku terburu-buru kemari karena takut terlambat."

"Ya sudah, Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, kebetulan urusanku juga sudah selesai. Ayo cepat masuk mobil!"

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku tadi pagi sudah merepotkanmu."

"Sudahlah, cepat masuk mobil sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Baiklah..."

"Kemana panggilan _oppa_mu itu? Aku menyukainya"

"..._oppa_" tambahku sambil tertunduk malu

Kami kemudian kembali berada dalam satu mobil dalam perjalanan menuju rumahku. Kami banyak berbincang satu sama lain, atau lebih tepatnya aku menjawab pertanyaan yang Jong Hoon _oppa_ berikan padaku. Jong Hoon _oppa_ yang lebih banyak berbicara, aku lebih memilih diam karena tidak tahu apa yang harus aku tanyakan. Wajah Jong Hoon _oppa_ yang pendiam, sepertinya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang terlihat.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kamu lakukan di kantor agensi tadi?"

"_Ahh~_ aku menjadi salah seorang trainee baru di FNC Entertainment."

"Hmm... trainee baru? Tidak biasanya mereka mengambil seorang trainee baru pada saat seperti ini. Biasanya disaat seperti ini, mereka akan lebih memilih fokus untuk mendebutkan idola baru ataupun membuat album comeback bagi artis yang sudah debut."

"Entahlah _oppa,_ aku juga tidak tahu. Beberapa waktu lalu tanpa sengaja aku bertemu direktur Kim ketika aku sedang mengamen di jalan karena baru saja di pecat dari tempatku bekerja paruh waktu. Dan beliau mengatakan ingin aku menjadi salah satu trainee di FNC."

"Direktur Kim kami itu? Aku tidak yakin kamu sebagus itu. Tetapi jika itu Direktur Kim, pasti ada potensi di dalam dirimu."

"Potensi? Ah, jangan terlalu berlebihan _oppa_ aku hanya biasa saja."

"Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana suaramu, apakah seindah itu? Bisakah kamu menyanyikan sebuah lagu?"

"Lagu apa _oppa_?"

"Terserah saja, tetapi bagaimana jika lagu yang kamu nyanyikan ketika bertemu Direktur Kim?"

"Baiklah," aku lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam "Youuu raaiiisseee...mee...Up...!"

-brrraaakkkk-

"Kenapa berhenti mendadak _oppa_?"

"Eee...tidak apa-apa. Apa kamu yakin kamu dipilih karena menyanyi? Jujur saja suaramu begitu... tidak merdu."

"Apakah suaraku seburuk itu?"

"Emm... memang tidak seburuk itu. Hanya saja terlalu buruk untuk bisa masuk menjadi trainee agensi kami. Mungkin ada bakatmu yang lain yang menjadi nilai lebih bagi Direktur Kim."

"_Molla oppa_. Yang aku tahu, direktur dan aku bertemu ketika aku sedang mengamen." Suasana mobil menjadi hening sejenak "_Oppa_, turunkan aku di perempatan di depan. Aku harus membeli sesuatu. Lagipula rumahku sudah dekat dengan jalan itu."

Akhirnya, Jong Hoon _oppa_ menurunkanku di sebuah perempatan. Setelah itu kami berpisah. Di salah satu sudut jalan ada sebuah mini market. Mungkin hanya dua kali dalam satu tahun aku mau memasuki mini market di sudut jalan itu. Barang yang aku beli selalu sama, sebungkus permen coklat, sebungkus ramyun, dan sebotol soju. Hal yang aku lakukan setelah membeli barang itu juga sama tiap tahunnya. Aku pergi ke ujung jalan duduk, diam, dan melamun. Kemudian dengan perlahan aku melangkah pulang.

"_Eomma, _kapan kita pergi ke makam?"

"Hari ini _eomma_ ada urusan, kamu pergi saja sendiri seperti biasa."

"_Eomma..._"

"Emm..."

"Apakah _eomma_ benar-benar melupakan _appa_ dan _oppa_?"

"Sudahlah, jika kamu ingin pergi, pergi saja sendiri. _Eomma _ada urusan, _eomma_ akan pulang malam. Kamu pasti sudah membeli ramyun seperti biasa kan?"

"_Ne..._"

"Ya sudah _eomma _pergi dulu."

Tak lama setelah _eomma_ pergi, aku pun pergi untuk berziarah ke makam _appa_ dan _oppa_. Makam mereka berdua terletak berdekatan di atas sebuah bukit tak begitu jauh dari rumahku. Aku pergi dengan berjalan kaki, karena kendaraan yang kami miliki hanya sebuah motor yang digunakan ibuku untuk urusannya. Mungkin akan lebih cepat jika menggunakan bus, hanya saja itu akan membutuhkan biaya. Hanya membuang uang untuk hal seperti itu bukanlah hal yang bijaksana untuk dilakukan bila melihat keadaan keluargaku saat ini.

"_Annyeong...oppa, appa._ Hari ini untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengunjungi kalian berdua hanya sendiri. _Mianhae_ _appa_, kali ini aku juga tidak berhasil membujuk _eomma_ untuk datang kemari. Tetapi jangan sedih, kali ini aku juga membawa makanan kesukaan kalian berdua. Sebungkus permen coklat untuk _oppa_ dan sebotol soju untuk _appa._"

Lalu aku menuangkan soju kedalam sebuah gelas dan meletakkan permen coklat disebuah piring kecil.

"Kalian nikmati saja, aku tadi sudah makan ramyun kesukaanku sebelum kemari, jadi nikmati saja. _Appa_ hari ini aku tidak bisa terlalu lama karena aku harus bersiap untuk ke camp besok, _mianhae_ aku harus pulang sekarang dan mungkin aku tidak akan bisa datang ke sini untuk beberapa waktu, tolong sabar menungguku ya _oppa, appa_."

Kutinggalkan makam kedua orang yang paling kusayangi dengan berat hati. Perlahan, selangkah demi selangkah meninggalkan _oppa _dan _appa_ jauh di belakang. Jika boleh memilih, dulu aku akan ikut pergi bersama mereka. Tetapi sekarang tidak. Aku harus hidup dan membuat mereka bangga karena pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup.


	3. Chapter 3

CHEONGDAMDONG ADVENTURE (part 3)

Pagi hari datang begitu cepat. Tidak terasa waktu untuk berpisah dengan _eomma _sudah tiba. Aku berharap _eomma_ akan melepasku dengan senyuman hangatnya yang begitu kurindukan. Namun itu hanya mimpi semata. Jangankan memberikan senyuman, menatapku saja _eomma _sudah enggan. Hanya dengan ucapan selamat tinggal yang singkat, aku pergi menuju camp tempat baruku menjadi seorang trainee. Di sana sudah ada representatif Han yang akan memperkenalkanku pada trainee yang lain.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_ Representatif Han." Sapa para trainee yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Sapaan itu juga menunjukkan bahwa beliau adalah salah seorang yang dihormati.

"Sesuai yang telah diberitahukan sebelumnya, hari ini akan ada seorang trainee baru yang bergabung bersama kalian. Cepat perkenalkan dirimu!"

"_Annyeonghaseyo, Park Hee Rin-imnida_"

"Mulai hari ini dia akan bergabung. Tolong bimbing dia sebaik mungkin. Kemudian... Mimi"

"_Ne_..." jawab seorang gadis putih dengan rambut panjang yang membuatnya tampak anggun.

"Hee Rin akan satu kamar denganmu mulai hari ini, jadi nanti jangan lupa kamu beritahu Hee Rin di mana ruangannya."

"_Ne..._"

"Oh iya, Hee Rin. Karena kamu sudah resmi menjadi trainee FNC, maka kamu juga berhak mengikuti seleksi untuk debut. Seleksi diadakan bulan depan jadi pelajari sebanyak yang kamu bisa dan berusahalah untuk menjadi salah satu artis yang akan didebutkan oleh FNC. Kalau begitu aku pergi ke kantor terlebih dahulu, semuanya jangan lupa semangat untuk latihan."

"_Neeee..." _jawab semua trainee dengan kompak.

Lalu Representatif Han meninggalkanku bersama trainee yang lain. Aku mulai berkenalan dengan beberapa trainee yang akan bersamaku untuk waktu yang aku pun belum tahu sampai kapan. Aku mendapat beberapa orang kenalan beberapa diantaranya yaitu Kwon Dogyun dan Jong Mimi. Mimi adalah orang yang akan menjadi teman sekamarku.

Latihan usai pukul sepuluh malam, tak terasa aku sudah berlatih lebih dari 12 jam. Padahal latihan kali ini hanya latihan beberapa gerakan dance. Usai latihan Aku dan Mimi pergi ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Mimi adalah orang yang ramah. Namun baru aku sadari bahwa setelah diperhatikan wajah Mimi sangat mirip dengan gadis yang beradu mulut dengan Hong Ki _oppa _kemarin, apa mungkin Mimi adalah kekasih Hong Ki _oppa_. Tetapi mau bagaimanapun itu hak mereka untuk menjalin hubungan. Aku sebagai seorang penggemar dan sebagai seorang teman, tidak berhak ikut campur dalam hubungan mereka berdua.

Latihan dihari berikutnya adalah latihan vokal, dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku kesiangan sehingga terlambat latihan. Kali ini guru yang memberi pelatihan adalah guru yang terkenal killer dan ditakuti para trainee yang lain. Aku yang baru saja bergabung tentu tidak mengetahui hal tersebut, dan akibatnya aku tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti latihan vokal hari itu. Padahal latihan kali ini sangat penting untuk seleksi bulan depan. Aku yakin _seonsaengnim_ tidak akan mengulang pelajaran yang sama dua kali.

"YAA... kau anak baru, berani-beraninya kamu terlambat di kelasku. Cepat kamu keluar dan kamu tidak aku perbolehkan mengikuti kelas vokalku selama satu bulan. CEPAT KELUAR!"

"_Jungsuhabnida seonsaengnim_. Tolong biarkan aku mengikuti kelas Anda. Aku berjanji tidak akan terlambat lagi. Jika Anda tidak mengizinkan aku untuk mengikuti kelas vokal, bagaimana dengan seleksi bulan depan?"

"Apa kamu pikir hanya dengan mengikuti kelasku selama satu bulan bisa membuatmu lolos seleksi debut. Sudahlah jangan bermimpi, CEPAT KELUAR!"

"_Ne, seonsaengnim_." Jawabku dengan penuh kekecewaan seraya berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Baru saja kemarin aku bisa mengikuti training di FNC Entertainment ini, tetapi sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa mengikuti kelas vokal yang sangat penting untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Huh... bagaiman ini."

Aku berjalan pelan menuju atap gedung, berpikir dengan suasana tenang mungkin bisa sedikit menenangkanku. Suasana atap begitu sepi tetapi hal itu mampu menciptakan suasana yang nyaman untuk orang yang sedang dirundung masalah sepertiku. Di atap gedung ada sebuah bangku kecil yang mungkin cukup untuk dua orang, aku duduk melamun di tempat itu. Sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa ada Jong Hoon _oppa_ disampingku.

"Hei, apa yang kamu lakukakn di sini?"

"_OMO..._ _oppa_, bagaimana bisa ke mari? Apa yang _oppa_ lakukan di tempat seperti ini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Emm... tidak ada, hanya melamun. Hari ini aku dikeluarkan dari kelas vokal, dan _seonsaengnim_ tidak mau aku berada di kelas selama satu bulan. Padahal bulan depan akan ada seleksi untuk calon _rookie_ yang akan debut."

"Mengingat suaramu yang seburuk itu, pasti kelas vokal sangat penting bagimu. Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu untuk mengatasi masalahmu?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Andaikan saja ada orang lain yang bisa mengajari berbagai teknik vokal padaku, tetapi bukankah _seonsaengnim_ yang mengajarkan vokal pada trainee hanya ada satu."

"Wah... aku punya ide bagus. Ayo cepat ikut aku!"

Jong Hoon _oppa _dengan senyumnya yang lebar menarik tanganku dengan kuat dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Sesaat. Dia seperti seseorang yang spesial dan pernah ada dalam hidupku. Seseorang yang sosoknya begitu kurindukan. Dengan susah payah aku mengikuti irama langkah kaki Jong Hoon _oppa_ yang begitu cepat. Kami berhenti di depan sebuah ruang rekaman. Jong Hoon _oppa _masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, dan tak beberapa lama dia keluar bersama seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku. Ya, dia adalah Hong Ki _oppa_ orang yang menjadi idola dalam hidupku. Dia juga orang yang membuatku bangkit setelah mengalami masa lalu yang begitu pahit. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku bisa bertemu dengannya secara langsung.

Eomma : ibu

Annyeonghaseyo : halo

Ne : iya

Oppa : kakak (laki-laki)

Seonsaengnim : guru

Jungsuhabnida : Maaf (formal)

OMO : Ya Tuhan

Rookie : istilah untuk artis baru


	4. Chapter 4

CHEONGDAMDONG ADVENTURE (part 4)

Melihatnya secara langsung membuatku sulit melepas pandanganku dari Hong Ki _oppa_. Tetapi aku sadar kali ini posisiku bukan seorang fans, namun seorang _hubae_ dan _sunbae_nya. Dengan ragu aku mulai menyapanya, aku begitu gugup. Bahkan lebih gugup daripada saat aku bertemu dengan Jong Hoon _oppa_.

"_A...Aa...Annyeonghaseyo, sunbaenim._"

"_Ne..._ Jong Hoon-ah sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Begini, salah seorang trainee yang kukenal dikeluarkan dari kelas vokal dan tidak boleh mingikuti kelas vokal selama satu bulan. Padahal bulan depan dia ada seleksi _rookie_, bisakah kamu membantunya berlatih?"

"Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah itu kesalahannya sendiri untuk tidak disiplin."

"Tetapi dia terlambat karena aku. _Jebal._"

"Baiklah, siapa namamu?"

"Hee Rin, Park Hee Rin"

"Ahh~ Hee Rin-ah, Datanglah ke dorm nanti sore. Aku akan mengajarimu."

"Tetapi, seorang trainee tidak bisa keluar masuk camp sembarangan?"

"Sudahlah, serahkan saja padaku." Sambung Jong Hoon _oppa_

Akhirnya sekitar pukul 4 sore, Jong Hoon _oppa_ menjemputku di camp entah alasan apa yang dia gunakan untuk meminta izin pada Nona Ahn, yang menjadi wakil ketua Rookie Development Team. Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk mencapai dorm FT Island. Oh Tuhan, ini adalah salah satu dari mimpi terbesarku untuk bisa bertemu dengan seluruh member FT Island, dan kali ini aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka di dorm yang menjadi tempat latihan mereka. Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi.

"_Annyeonghaseyo sunbaenim_."

"_Ne, Annyeonghaseyo_"

"_Ne..._ Hee Rin-ah, perkenalkan ini Jae Jin, Min Hwan, itu Seung Hyun, dan yang terakhir Hong Ki, kamu pasti sudah mengenalnya." Kata Jong Hoon _oppa _memperkenalkan seluruh teman satu grupnya.

"Hee Rin, cepat ikut aku ke ruang sebelah untuk latihan. Untuk yang lain lanjutkan latihan kalian lebih dulu."

"_Ne, hyung_" jawab Min Hwan, _maknae_ dari FT Island.

Aku mengikuti Hong Ki _oppa_ pergi ke ruangan tempat kami akan latihan. Ruangan itu sepertinya ruangan untuk para member FT Island istirahat. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar, mengingat anggota FT Island hanya ada 5 orang. Hong Ki _oppa _ denga sabar mengajariku beberapa teknik vokal. Dia mengajariku setahap demi setahap.

"Coba tarik nafas lebih dalam dan katakan AAAA"

"AAAAAAAA"

"Sekarang coba lakukan solmisasi"

"AAAAAAAA... AAAAAAAA..."

"Bagus, pertahankan. Lakukan latihan ini setiap hari, jika kamu lakukan latihan ini secara rutin maka lama kelamaan suaramu akan lebih stabil walaupun nada tinggi."

"_Ne, sunbaenim_"

Hong Ki _oppa_ tiba-tiba tersenyum simpul. Senyuman itu memberikan banyak arti dan misteri, apa sebenarnya arti senyuman itu. Apakah ada yang aneh dari wajahku. Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu hal yang aneh. Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan yang membuatku terlihat lucu di mata Hong Ki _oppa_. Semua pikiran negatif menyelimuti pikiranku.

"Apa ada yang salah _sunbae_?"

"Hahaha, tidak. Hanya saja kamu lucu sekali. Kamu bisa dengan mudah memanggil Jong Hoon dengan panggilan _oppa_, tapi denganku kamu sangat canggung dan berulang kali berkata _sunbae_."

"Apakah selucu itu?"

"Iya lucu sekali. Santai saja, kau juga bisa memanggilku _oppa_. Cobalah."

"_Op...pa_"

"Benar, panggil seperti itu. Tidak terasa sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam. Tunggu sebentar aku akan meminta yang lain memesan _jajangmyun_ untuk kita semua."

Lalu _oppa_ pergi keluar untuk meminta salah seorang temannya untuk membeli _jajangmyun_. Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak makan malam sendirian setelah beberapa tahun. Sejak dua tahun lalu, _eomma_ jarang makan malam di rumah karena harus bekerja. Setelah _appa_ meninggal, _eomma_lah yang mencari nafkah dan membiayai semua kebutuhan.

Suasana makan malam bersama seluruh member FT Island membuatku nyaman. Mereka begitu ramah, sehingga mampu menciptakan suasana yang nyaman untukku. Semuanya seperti kami sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama. Padahal kenyataannya, kami baru bertemu tadi sore. Kami terlalu larut dalam suasana yang menyenangkan itu, sehingga tanpa sadar jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Itu sudah melebihi jam malam untuk keluar camp.

"_OMO_... ini sudah terlalu malam. Aku pasti akan dihukum oleh Nona Ahn.. Aku tidak tahu alasan apa yang harus aku berikan."

"Kalau begitu ayo aku antarkan pulang. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Nona Ahn." Kata Jong Hoon _oppa_

"Tidak usah aku akan mengantarkannya. Aku kenal dekat dengan Nona Ahn, aku pastikan dia tidak akan memarahimu." Sambung Hong Ki _oppa_

"Kalau begitu antarkan Hee Rin dengan selamat sampai tujuan. Hee Rin, Hong Ki akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

"_Ne, oppa._"

"_Kajja, Hee Rin-ah_"

_Oppa_ menarik tanganku mengajak untuk pergi menuju mobilnya. Lembutnya tangan Hong Ki _oppa_ membuatku serasa berjalan di udara. Begitu ringan dan damai. Di dalam mobilnya, Hong Ki _oppa _ banyak bercerita tentang pengalaman menyanyinya selama ini. Cerita-cerita itu membuat perjalanan terasa menyenangkan. Ketika sampai di camp, di depan sudah ada Nona Ahn dan Mimi yang menunggu. Aku tahu alasan Nona Ahn menungguku di depan, tetapi kenapa Mimi juga menungguku, apa mungkin dia juga mengkhawatirkanku tetapi dari raut wajahnya itu sepertinya dia terlihat marah.

"Hee Rin! Apa-apaan ini!Beraninya kamu pergi sampai selarut ini?"

"Nona Ahn, hari ini aku meminta Jong Hoon untuk membawanya ke tempat latihan kami. Dan kami terlalu asik latihan sehingga lupa waktu. Tolong maafkan dia kali ini, aku berjanji dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Jawab Hong Ki _oppa_

"Kamu tidak perlu membelanya. Sudah sepatutnya bagi seseorang yang bersalah untuk dihukum"

"Tolonglah Nona Ahn, jangan beri dia hukuman. Bukankah dulu kamu tidak sekeras ini pada seorang trainee? Tolong biarkan dia kali ini, aku akan bertanggung jawab apabila terjadi masalah." Bela Hong Ki _oppa_

"Baiklah. Karena Hong Ki mengatakan bahwa dia akan bertanggung jawab, aku membiarkanmu kali ini. Cepat masuk!"

"_Ne... oppa_ aku masuk dulu."

"Iya, aku juga akan pergi. Permisi Nona Ahn"

"Iya, kalian berdua cepat masuk!" kata Nona Ahn sambil berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Kamu dekat dengan para member FT Island?" tanya Mimi

"Yah, aku rasa kami bisa dibilang cukup dekat."

"Oh, cepat masuk. Bikin repot saja."

Mimi pergi meninggalkanku dengan kesan yang sangat dingin. Sikapnya yang ramah dan baik hati tiba-tiba menghilang digantikan sikapnya yang dingin dan cuek. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, jika dia marah karena aku terlambat pulang apakah harus mengubah sikapnya seperti itu. Dia benar-benar berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dia bukanlah Mimi yang aku kenal.

Hubae : junior

Sunbae : senior

Jebal : tolonglah

Hyung : kakak (laki-laki)

Maknae : yang paling muda

Jajangmyun : nama mie di korea

Kajja : ayo


	5. Chapter 5

CHEONGDAMDONG ADVENTURE (part 5)

Waktu satu bulan masa hukumanku akhirnya berakhir. Aku bisa mengikuti kelas vokal yang belum pernah kuhadiri selama satu bulan. Hari itu _seonsaengnim_ mengatakan bahwa akan ada sunbae yang ikut membantu para trainee berlatih. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk kira-kira siapa sunbae yang akan membantu kami, para trainee, untuk berlatih.

Para sunbae satu per satu masuk ke ruang latihan. Melihat siapa sunbae yang datang membuat semua trainee terkejut. Mereka adalah FT Island. Di tengah jadwal yang sibuk, mereka masih mau membantu para trainee berlatih. Menurutku memang hal yang cukup aneh, tetapi aku cukup menyukai hal itu.

Hong Ki _oppa_ mengajari para trainee mengenai cara-cara menjaga suara mereka agar tetap stabil, dan para member yang lain mengajari sesuai dengan kemampuannya. Walaupun sebenarnya saat ini adalah jam kelas vokal, sepertinya kali ini kami tidak begitu fokus dengan pelajaran vokal. Setelah berlatih beberapa jam, _seonsaengnim_ memberikan waktu istirahat bagi para trainee. Aku memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk berbincang-bincang dengan para member FT Island dan para trainee yang lain.

"Wah... _daebak_! Kita seperti kembali ke masa-masa training yang melelahkan." Kata Hong Ki _oppa_

"_Sunbae_, apakah kalian juga melakukan training seberat kami saat ini?" Kata Dogyun, salah seorang trainee yang pertama kali aku kenal.

"Dulu kami mendapat pelatihan yang lebih berat karena kami juga harus berjuang memperkenalkan agensi kita kepada semua orang. Tetapi karena kami benar-benar ingin menjadi band yang sukses, maka kami berhasil melaluinya dengan baik. Kalian harus bisa lebih baik dari kami karena kalian memperoleh segala fasilitas yag lebih baik!" kata Hong Ki _oppa_ dengan sombongnya.

Ketika sedang asik mengobrol dengan yang lain, ada orang yag menarik tanganku dengan cukup keras. Dia membawaku ke salah satu sudut ruangan, dan sedikit menjauh dari para trainee yang lain.

"Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa harus menarik tanganku begitu keras?"

"Tidak bisakah kamu diam? Seharusnya di sini aku yang marah, bukan kamu! Kenapa kamu begitu dekat dengan para member FT Island? Apa kamu tahu bahwa aku dekat dengan salah seorang dari mereka? Apa kamu sengaja ingin mendekati mereka untuk meminta bantuan agar kemampuanmu cepat meningkat dan segera debut? Aku dekat dengan _oppa_ karena perasaan yang tulus. Tidak seperti kamu, dasar wanita tidak tahu diri!"

"MIMI... CUKUP!" Kata-kata Hong Ki _oppa_ membuat Mimi terdiam. Aku yang hanya tertunduk mendengarkan Mimi, mulai berani mengangkat kepala. Di sana aku melihat _oppa_ dengan wajah yang terlihat marah, namun membuatku tenang dan merasa dipedulikan.

"Mimi, apa hanya karena ini kamu melakukan hal sekejam ini pada Hee Rin? Dia tidak memiliki salah apapun. Kamulah yang terlalu sensitif, aku dan para member yang lain tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Jadi, berhentilah meluapkan rasa cemburumu kepada Hee Rin."

Lalu Hong Ki _oppa_ melingkarkan tangannya di pundakku dan membawaku pergi. Namun, sebelum pergi aku sempat melihat pandangan Mimi yang kosong dan dia berkata "_oppa..._" kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan dengan air mata yang terus menetes.

Hong Ki _oppa_ mengajakku pergi ke atap gedung dan meluapkan emosiku di sana. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa salahku. Kenapa Mimi setega itu padaku, dia mengatakan kata-kata yang begitu menyakitkan hati. Aku menangis, sebisa mungkin menghilangkan kesedihanku, dan Hong Ki _oppa_ hanya duduk diam di sampingku, sambil sesekali mengusap pundakku dan menenangkanku.

Setelah perasaanku tenang, aku kembali turun ke ruang latihan. Di sana sudah ada _seonsaengnim_ yang sepertinya akan menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Pengumuman untuk semua trainee, seperti yang kalian ketahui bahwa akan diadakan seleksi _rookie_. Dan hari seleksi sudah ditentukan, yaitu lusa. Dan atas kebaikan hati Direktur Kim, kalian semua diizinkan untuk pulang dan menemui keluarga kalian. Jadi, latihan kali ini aku akhiri sampai disini." Lalu _seonsaengnim_ pergi meninggalkan kami semua. Jong Hoon _oppa_ yang kebetulan belum pergi dan ikut mendengarkan pengumuman tersebut, menghampiriku.

"Hee Rin-ah, bagaimana jika aku antar kamu pulang ke rumah? Sepertinya suasana hatimu masih belum terlalu baik."

"Apa tidak apa-apa _oppa_? Kalau begitu, baiklah jika _oppa_ tidak keberatan. Tapi aku pergi ganti baju terlebih dahulu, ok?"

"_Ne,_ aku akan tunggu di mobil."

Aku lalu segera pergi ka ruang ganti dan mengganti bajuku. Setelah aku selesai berganti baju, aku segera pergi ke depan gedung untuk menemui Jong Hoon _oppa_ yang sudah menungguku di mobilnya. Aku berjalan menuju mobil Jong Hoon _oppa_ dengan perlahan, tanpa sengaja aku melihat Mimi yang memperhatikanku, yang akan masuk ke mobil, dengan pandangan yang penuh kebencian. Apakah Mimi benar-benar membenciku karena aku dekat dengan para member FT Island. Pada awalnya Mimi begitu ramah padaku, namun apakah hanya karena itu Mimi membenciku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sbenarnya aku lakukan, yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.


	6. Chapter 6

CHEONGDAMDONG ADVENTURE (part 6)

Satu jam perjalanan yang kami tempuh terasa singkat. Dengan ditemani lagu-lagu dari FT Island, membuat perjalanan kami terasa menyenangkan. Sesekali Jong Hoon _oppa_ mengajakku bercanda. Jong Hoon _oppa_ adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan, dia sudah seperti Hae Joo _oppa_, kakakku yang telah meninggal, yang begitu ceria dan selalu bisa membuatku nyaman.

Sesampai di rumah, _eomma_ terlihat sedang mengangkat jemuran yang sedang di jemur di depan rumah. Aku segera menemuinya yang terlihat kesulitan membawa jemuran.

"_Eomma, _kenapa tidak membawa bak seperti biasanya, ini akan lebih mudah jika _eomma_ menaruhnya di bak."

"Hee Rin-ah, ada apa ini? Kenapa kamu pulang? Apakah kamu melakukan kesalahan sehingga dikeluarkan sebagai calon artis?"

"Tentu saja tidak_,_ Aku bahkan sudah boleh mengikuti seleksi rookie yang diadakan lusa. Jadi, _eomma_ harus mendoakan aku agar lolos."

"Tentu _eomma_ akan mendoakan anak _eomma_." Kata _eomma_ sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil penuh makna.

"Oh iya _eomma_, perkenalkan ini Jong Hoon _oppa_. Dia adalah orang yang biasa membantuku di camp pelatihan." Lalu aku meminta Jong Hoon _oppa_ mendekat. Ketika melihat Jong Hoon _oppa_, _eomma_ terlihat terkejut. _Eomma_ seperti sudah mengetahui siapa Jong Hoon _oppa_. Apakah mungkin _eomma_ pernah bertemu dengan Jong Hoon _oppa_, aku juga tidak tahu jika hal seperti itu terjadi

"Hee Rin-ah, cepat bawa temanmu masuk, aku akan membuatkan minum untuk kalian berdua."

Kemudian kami masuk ke rumah dan menunggu di ruang tamu. Rumahku tidak terlalu besar, karena keluargaku bukanlah golongan orang yang bisa disebut kaya. Ketika hidup, ayah hanya bekerja sebagai karyawan pabrik. Gaji ayah tidak begitu besar, sehingga kami hanya bisa membeli rumah dengan ukuran yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Maaf _oppa_, rumah ini terlalu kecil dan tidak bisa membuatmu nyaman."

"Tentu saja tidak, Hee Rin-ah. Tempat ini cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali. Oh iya, apa kamu hanya tinggal dengan _eomma_mu di sini?"

"Iya, aku hanya tinggal dengan _eomma_."

"Lalu kemana _appa_mu? Rumah ini terliahat sepi, apakah kamu anak tunggal?"

"Tidak. Aku memiliki seorang _oppa_, namanya Hae Joo. Tapi, _oppa _dan _appa_ sudah meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu. Mereka mengalami sebuah kecelakaan di pertigaan jalan yang kita lewati tadi." Jong Hoon _oppa_ terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang aku katakan. Mungkin dia tidak menyangka orang sepertiku bisa mengalami hal yang buruk seperti ini.

"7 tahun lalu? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Sepertinya _oppa_ benar-benar terkejut mendengar hal itu?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak tahu kamu mengalami hal seberat itu."

"Aku sudah terbiasa. Kecelakaan itu sudah lama berlalu, bahkan aku tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Yang aku ingat hanyalah _appa_ ditabrak, ketika sedang mengejarku yang berlari menuju jalan raya, oleh sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang dikendarai oleh seseorang yang sedang mabuk."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _oppa_mu?"

"Ketika _appa_ mengejarku, tanpa dia ketahui _oppa _mengejarnya dari belakang. _Oppa_ sangat penakut, berbeda sekali denganku, _oppa_ tidak pernah mau ditinggal sendiri. Padahal usianya saat itu sudah 15 tahun. Hari itu _eomma_ tidak ada di rumah, dia sedang keluar membeli makanan. Dia sangat menyesal, hingga sekarang _eomma_ masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Menurutku, saat itu aku sudah bukan lagi anak-anak yang berlarian kesana kemari. Aku hanya membuktikan bahwa aku bukan penakut seperti _oppa. _Aku tidak mengetahui kejadian seperti itu akan terjadi." Tanpa sadar air mataku mulai menetes perlahan.

"Maaf, aku bertanya mengenai hal yang begitu menyedihkan."

"Tidak apa-apa _oppa_. Tapi kenapa wajahmu jadi terlihat sedikit pucat? Apa _oppa_ sedang sakit?"

"Sepertinya begitu, aku merasa sedikit tidak enak badan. Aku tahu kamu begitu merindukan _eomma_mu, tapi tidak bisakah kita segera pulang? Aku merasa perlu sedikit istirahat, dan aku harus tampil di sebuah acara besok."

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera berpamitan dengan _eomma_. _Oppa _tunggu saja di mobil."

Melihat kondisi Jong Hoon _oppa_ yang tidak begitu sehat, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke camp dan membiarkan Jong Hoon _oppa_ beristirahat. Sesampai di camp aku segera pergi beristirahat, kemudian aku mulai berlatih untuk seleksi rookie.

Hari berganti dengan cepat. Hari ini merupakan hari penting dalam hidupku, seleksi rookie akan dilakukan tepat pukul 08.00 KST. Aku begitu banyak berlatih untuk hari ini, aku berharap bisa segera debut menjadi salah seorang artis dari agensi idolaku, FT Island.

Saat seleksi, aku mendapat giliran terakhir. Sungguh tidak sabar rasanya menunggu giliran untuk dipanggil. Aku tampil setelah Mimi, jujur saja aku ingin tahu bagaimana penampilan Mimi yang sesungguhnya. Ketika nama Mimi dipanggil, dia dengan percaya diri menampilkan kemampuannya dalam bernyanyi.

_jal jinaego innayo apeujineun annnayo_

_naega eomneun geudaega nan geokjeongi doejyo_

_bappeudeorado jal chaenggyeo meokgo_

_chuul ttaen jal chaenggyeo ipgo_

_ulji malgo ssikssikhage salgil baraeyo_

Bait pertama dinyanyikan Mimi dengan begitu merdu, dia begitu menghayati lagu tersebut. Lagu yang dia nyanyikan adalah lagu FT Triple, sub grup FT Island, lagu itu memiliki arti begitu dalam dalam setiap baitnya. Setelah Mimi selesai, aku akhirnya dipanggil untuk penampilan terakhir. Tiga dewan juri berada tepat di depanku, salah satu dewan juri adalah Representatif Han. Saat seleksi, aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul 'Like A Bird' yang dinyanyikan FT Island.

_Naraganeun sedeul barabomyo_

_Nado ttara naragago sipo_

_Paranhaneul areso jayuropge_

_Nado ttara gago sipo_

Aku merasa lega setelah selesai menampilkan kemampuan terbaikku dalam menyanyi. Semua peserta seleksi selesai menampilkan kemampuannya. Dan saatnya juri mempertimbangkan hasilnya. Ketika aku sedang menunggu keputusan, tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok pria yang begitu akrab di mataku, dia adalah Hong Ki _oppa._

"_Oppa_, bagaimana bisa ke sini? Kemarin Jong Hoon _oppa_ mengatakan bahwa FT Island harus mengisi sebuah acara hari ini."

"Kami sudah menyelesaikan jadwal hari ini. Kebetulan aku mempunyai waktu, jadi aku datang kemari. Tadi aku datang bersama Jong Hoon, tapi aku tidak tahu kemana dia pergi."

"Jong Hoon _oppa_? Emm, _oppa_ tunggu di sini, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar."

"Ok. Jangan lupa jika bertemu Jong Hoon, beritahu dia kalau aku di sini."

Lalu aku pergi ke toilet dan meninggalkan Hong Ki _oppa_ di ruang tunggu. Selesai dari toilet, aku sengaja lewat jalan memutar yang melewati ruangan dewan juri. Aku terkejut mendengar suara Mimi dari dalam ruangan dewan juri, selain itu aku juga melihat Jong Hoon _oppa _yang berdiri di depan pintu seperti mendengarkan pembicaraan yang dilakukan Mimi. Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka lakukan membuatku penasaran. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar bahwa ada dua orang yang memiliki nilai tertinggi yang sama pada seleksi, dan orang itu adalah aku dan Mimi.


	7. Chapter 7

CHEONGDAMDONG ADVENTURE (part 7)

Wow, ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik jika aku dan Mimi bisa debut secara bersamaan. Pasti akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan jika teman satu kamar bisa debut bersamaan. Mendengar hal itu membuatku sedikit tenang, setidaknya aku bisa debut dengan cepat. Aku begitu gembira dan ingin memberitahukan ini pada semua orang, tetapi ini juga akan membuat semua peserta seleksi shock. Mungkin akan lebih baik memberi beberapa orang terdekatku saja.

"_Oppa...oppa... _Hong Ki _oppa_, Jong Hoon _oppa_."

"Ada apa Hee Rin-_ah_?" tanya Jong Hoon _oppa_

"Tadi, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar dari ruang juri kalau aku memperoleh nilai yang sama dengan Mimi. Aku berharap kami bisa debut secara bersamaan."

"Benarkah?" Hong Ki _oppa _terlihat begitu tertarik mendengar apa yang aku sampaikan.

"Iya _oppa_, aku harap kami bisa debut bersama dan bisa memperbaiki hubungan kami berdua."

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Lihat itu Representatif Han! Sepertinya dia akan membacakan hasil seleksi kali ini."

Representatif Han masuk ke ruang tunggu para peserta seleksi untuk mengumumkan hasil seleksi. Dia masuk dengan membawa secarik kertas berisi hasil keputusan dewan juri. Representatif Han meminta para peserta untuk tenang mendengarkan hasil pengumuman.

"Seluruh peserta harap tenang! Saya di sini mewakili dewan juri untuk menyampaikan hasil seleksi rookie hari ini," wajah Representatif Han terlihat serius. "Seleksi hari ini berlangsung begitu ketat, banyak peserta yang menampilkan peforma terbaiknya. Namun, hanya satu yang bisa debut kali ini, dan pemenangnya adalah... MIMI...! Selamat untuk Mimi, kami harap kamu akan memberikan banyak kontribusi pada agensi kami. Sekali lagi selamat."

Selesai mengumumkan hasilnya, Representatif pergi meninggalkan para peserta yang terlihat kecewa karena belum bisa debut kali ini. Sebagai seorang teman sekamar, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pada Mimi. Walaupun aku juga merasa kecewa dengan hasil yang dibacakan, aku rela jika memang harus menunggu seleksi berikutnya untuk debut. Namun, ketika aku akan menemui Mimi untuk memberikan ucapan selamat, aku melihat Jong Hoon _oppa_ menarik tangan Mimi dan mengajaknya keluar.

Aku mengikuti mereka berdua menuju sebuah tempat di mana tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Mereka terlihat sedang bertengkar hebat. Jong Hoon _oppa_ terlihat begitu marah, begitupun Mimi. Tanpa sadar aku menguping pertengkaran mereka. Dan aku mendengar hal yang mengejutkan keluar dari mulut Jong Hoon _oppa_.

"Mimi! Apa yang kamu lakukan di ruang juri sudah keterlaluan!" kata Jong Hoon _oppa_

"Memangnya apa yang aku katakan _oppa_?"

"Aku tahu, kamu tadi mengatakan bahwa Hee Rin belum pantas debut sebagai artis FNC hanya karena dia baru menjadi trainee selama 1 bulan."

"Apakah ada yang salah? Itu semua memang kenyataannya, dia seorang trainee baru yang belum pantas untuk debut. Sebenarnya, untuk apa _oppa_ melakukan ini? Kalau memang ini wujud rasa bersalah _oppa_ pada Hee Rin, apakah _oppa_ harus memarahiku seperti ini? _Oppa_, aku tahu kita memiliki sedikit masalah sejak dia di sini. Tapi _oppa_, perasaanku tetap sama. Aku tetap mencintaimu seperti sebelumnya. Apakah perasaan _oppa_ sudah berubah padaku?"

"Apa maksudmu sebagai rasa bersalah? Mimi-_ah_, perasaanku padamu tidak pernah berubah. Perasaanku selalu sama padamu, Mimi. Aku tahu kamu tetap mencintaiku dan aku pun juga mencintaimu, tapi kamu sudah melakukan hal yang keterlaluan! Rasa cemburumu sudah membuatmu berubah menjadi orang lain."

"Aku tahu _oppa_ merasa bersalah pada keluarga Hee Rin karena _oppa_ telah menabrak ayah dan kakaknya. _Oppa_, aku tahu kejadian ini membuatmu merasa bersalah pada Hee Rin, tapi aku tidak suka _oppa_ menjadi seperti ini. Ke mana Jong Hoon _oppa_ yang selalu memerhatikanku? Ke mana Jong Hoon _oppa_ yang selalu membuatku tersenyum? Aku membenci Hee Rin yang sudah mengambil perhatianmu dariku. Aku sangat membencinya!"

"Mimi. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan khusus pada Hee Rin. Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan dengan keluarga Hee Rin. Karena aku tidak bisa menghidupkan kembali orang-orang terpenting dalam hidup Hee Rin, setidaknya aku bisa sedikit membantunya."

"Lihat! Sekarang _oppa_ tidak ada bedanya denganku yang melakukan segalanya untuk orang yang dianggap penting. Kalau _oppa_ memang ingin memperbaiki hubungan dengan keluarganya, kenapa _oppa_ tidak memberitahu Hee Rin yang sebenarnya? Apa _oppa _takut dia akan membencimu? Lebih baik _oppa_ perbaiki semua kelakuan _oppa_ telebih dahulu sebelum menceramahiku. Dasar pengecut!"

-Plaakkk- tamparan keras melayang ke pipi Mimi.

"Lebih baik kamu cepat meminta maaf pada Hee Rin"

"Tidak akan pernah!" kata Mimi sambil berlinang air mata dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Jong Hoon _oppa._

Mimi berlari melewatiku yang berdiri kaku mendengar semua yang diucapkan Mimi dan Jong Hoon _oppa_. Jong Hoon _oppa_ terlihat terkejut melihatku yang sedari tadi mendengarkan segala hal yang dia bicarakan dengan Mimi. Dia terlihat bingung, mungkin dia bingung menjelaskan segalanya padaku. Aku segera pergi meninggalkan Jong Hoon _oppa_ dengan air mata yang terus menetes. Ketika berjalan meninggalkan Jong Hoon _oppa_, tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku dan memintaku mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Hee Rin-_ah,_ dengarkan penjelasanku. Ini tidak seperti apa yang kamu pikirkan."

"Memangnya apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang salah? Seseorang yang selama ini sudah aku anggap seperti pengganti _oppa_ku, ternyata adalah orang yang membunuhnya. Orang yang telah membunuh _appa_ dan _oppa_ yang aku sayangi. Orang yang membuatku kehilangan dua orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku. Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah menemuiku lagi Jong Hoon...-_ssi_!" Kemudian aku berjalan pergi.


	8. Chapter 8

CHEONGDAMDONG ADVENTURE (part 8)

Aku berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jong Hoon _oppa_ di belakang. Tetesan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti, akhirnya benar-benar pecah ketika aku bertemu Hong Ki _oppa._ Aku memandangnya dengan mata yang begitu sayu. _Oppa _ terlihat begitu khawatir. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia berlari ke arahku, segera membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Hong Ki _oppa _memelukku dengan begitu erat, seolah-olah dia tidak ingin kehilanganku.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Hong Ki _oppa._ Dia mengelus pundakku pelan, berusaha menenangkanku. Kemudian, _oppa_ membawaku ke sebuah bangku. Dia menyuruhku duduk dan menenangkan diri, lalu menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Hee Rin-_ah_, kamu duduk dulu di sini. Tenangkan perasaanmu, lalu ceritakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi sehingga kamu menjadi seperti ini?"  
"_Oppa_. _Oppa _ tahu tentang keluargaku yang meninggal akibat tabrak lari kan?"  
"Tentu saja. Jong Hoon pernah bercerita padaku"  
"Dan asal _oppa _tahu. Orang yang menyebabkan _oppa _dan _appa_ku meninggal adalah Jong Hoon _oppa_."  
"Apa kamu serius? Aku kira Jong Hoon bukan orang yang seperti itu, di bukan orang yang suka lepas dari tanggung jawab."  
"Tadinya aku juga berpikir sama. Tapi kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Jong Hoon _oppa_ sendiri. Asal _oppa_ tahu, karena kecelakaan tujuh tahun itu aku hampir bunuh diri. _Eomma_ terus menyalahkanku karena kejadian itu. Dia mengatakan lebih baik aku yang mati daripada _oppa_ dan _appa._ Karena kecelakaan itu pula aku harus hidup seperti orang asing di rumahku sendiri. Aku terus menyalahkan diriku karena kejadian itu. Rasanya lebih baik mati daripada harus menanggung semua itu. Tapi karena _oppa_ dan FT Island, aku mampu bertahan. Sekarang, aku merasa telah sangat berdosa sudah dekat dengan pembunuh orang yang aku sayangi dan menyebabkan aku harus mengalami hidup seperti itu."  
"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi aku yakin Jong Hoon memiliki alasan kenapa dia menutupi hal itu. Sekarang lebih baik kamu tenangkan dirimu lebih dulu." Hong Ki _oppa_ kembali membawaku ke dalam dekapannya.

Keesokan harinya, sebagai seorang trainee aku tetap harus berlatih. Latihan kali ini benar-benar membuatku kacau. Tidak ada hal benar yang aku lakukan selama latihan. Kesalahan demi kesalahan terus kulakukan, sehingga membuat _seonsaengnim_ marah padaku dan memintaku keluar untuk menenangkan diri.

"Hee Rin-_ah_, aku tahu kamu kecewa dengan hasil kemarin. Tetapi tidak seharusnya kamu terus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Lebih baik sekarang kamu keluar dan tenangkan diri kamu terlebih dahulu."  
"_Ne, seonsaengnim._"

Aku keluar meninggalkan ruang latihan dan berjalan perlahan menuju atap gedung tempat biasa aku menenangkan diri. Aku kembali duduk di sebuah bangku yang menemaniku ketika suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik. Tiba-tiba kenangan manis di bangku itu bersama Jong Hoon _oppa_ tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"_OMO..._ _oppa_, bagaimana bisa ke mari? Apa yang _oppa_ lakukan di tempat seperti ini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Emm... tidak ada, hanya melamun. Hari ini aku dikeluarkan dari kelas vokal, dan _seonsaengnim_ tidak mau aku berada di kelas selama satu bulan. Padahal bulan depan akan ada seleksi untuk calon _rookie_ yang akan debut."

"Mengingat suaramu yang seburuk itu, pasti kelas vokal sangat penting bagimu. Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu untuk mengatasi masalahmu?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Andaikan saja ada orang lain yang bisa mengajari berbagai teknik vokal padaku, tetapi bukankah _seonsaengnim_ yang mengajarkan vokal pada trainee hanya ada satu."

"Wah... aku punya ide bagus. Ayo cepat ikut aku!"

Jong Hoon _oppa _dengan senyumnya yang lebar menarik tanganku dengan kuat dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Kenangan-kenangan itu benar-benar sulit dilupakan. Itu adalah kenangan indah yang aku punya dan tidak mungkin bisa mudah dihapuskan. Tetapi, jika mengingat _oppa_ dan _appa_ yang meninggal karena Jong Hoon _oppa_, membuatku sulit mengingat hal indah bersama Jong Hoon _oppa_ menjadi hal yang benar untuk aku lakukan.

Menjadi dekat dengan pembunuh keluargaku bukanlah hal yang benar untuk dilakukan. Aku merasa telah menghiaanati keluargaku sendiri dengan dekat dengannya. Semua hal bercampur menjadi satu dalam pikiranku. Aku tidak bisa membedakan mana hal yang sebenarnya perlu dipikirkan dan mana yang seharunya dibuang jauh-jauh. Lamunan itu dibuyarkan oleh Hong Ki _oppa_ yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku.

"Ah... _oppa._ Kenapa kamu mengejutkanku seperti itu?"  
"Hehehe... sangat lucu melihat ekspresi terkejutmu itu. Sebenarnya apa yang kamu pikirkan, kalau itu soal Jong Hoon. Bisakah kamu buang jauh-jauh?"  
"Tentu saja aku ingin buang jauh-jauh semua pikiran buruk ini, tapi aku tidak bisa _oppa_."  
"Kalau begitu pikirkan hal yang lebih menarik dari itu."  
"Contohnya apa?"  
"Bagaimana kalau... AKU. Hehehe."  
"Ah _oppa_, jangan menggodaku. Itu tidak lucu." Kataku sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.  
"Bukankah aku idolamu, jadi memikirkan akan lebih menyenangkan." Jawab Hong Ki _oppa_ dengan sedikit menggoda.  
"Jika _oppa_ memintaku memikirkan _oppa_, aku pasti tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari pikiranku. Kalau itu terjadi bagaimana? Apa _oppa_ mau bertanggung jawab jika pikiranku tentang _oppa_ tidak bisa pergi."  
"Kalau itu terjadi maka terus pikirkan aku. Dan jangan pikirkan orang lain selain aku. Aku akan memenuhi semua pikiranmu sehingga kamu tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkanku."  
"Maksud _oppa_ apa?" Jawabku penuh tanda tanya.


	9. Chapter 9

CHEONGDAMDONG ADVENTURE (part 9)

"Sudahlah tidak perlu dipikirkan. Apakah kau masih belum bisa memaafkan Jong Hoon?"

"Iya_._ Jong Hoon _oppa_ benar-benar membuatku kecewa, aku begitu percaya padanya, tetapi dia membalasnya dengan kebohongan-kebohongan yang dia buat."

"Hee Rin-_ah , _ tidak bisakah kamu memaafkannya? Aku tahu dia memang bersalah. Tapi bukankah tiap orang memiliki kesalahan, tidak terkecuali Jong Hoon."

"Aku tahu _oppa_ mencoba membuatku memaafkan Jong Hoon _oppa._ Tapi bisakah Hong Ki _oppa_ berhenti? Biarkan Jong Hoon _oppa_ menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Sudahlah _oppa_ aku harus kembali ke kelas, aku tahu _oppa_ juga sedang sibuk, jadi aku pergi dulu." Aku perlahan berjalan meninggalkan Hong Ki _oppa_.

"AKU INGIN MENYELESAIKAN MASALAHMU!" Hong Ki _oppa _berteriak mengucapkan kalimat itu padaku. Aku berhenti sejenak mendengar kalimat itu. Namun, tanpa membalikkan badan aku tetap meninggalkannya. Dengan langkah yang berat aku berjalan menuju ruang latihan. Dan ketika aku berjalan, tanpa disengaja aku menabrak seseorang. Orang itu menangkapku dengan kedua tangannya, mata kami bertemu, seolah waktu ikut berhenti, beberapa saat keadaan itu bertahan. Sampai kami menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah pada kami berdua.

"Oh, _jungsuhabnida su...sunbae...-nim_"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ah, apa kamu bertemu Hong Ki? Kami harus segera pergi."

"Hong Ki _oppa_? Em, aku baru saja berbicara dengannya di atap. Mungkin dia masih di sana."

"_Ahh~gomawo._"

"_Ne..._" Aku cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan orang itu.

"Oh _Hee Rin-ah_."

"_Ne sunbae-nim_?"

"Tidak bisakah kamu memaafkanku? Aku benar-benar minta maaf mengenai semua kebohongan itu."

-Deg-

Ya Tuhan... aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak membahas masalah itu. Aku sudah mencoba untuk seolah-olah tidak ada masalah dengannya, tapi kenapa dia membahasnya sekarang.

"Maaf _sunbae_, memangnya kita memiliki masalah apa? Sepertinya tidak ada masalah apa-apa diantara kita berdua."

"Hee Rin-_ah_ sampai kapan kamu akan bersikap seolah-olah kita tidak memiliki masalah? Aku tahu kamu membenciku saat ini. Tapi aku mohon, maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah, tolong maafkan aku."

"Maaf _sunbae_, sebenarnya apa yang _sunbae_ bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya masalah apa?"

"Baiklah jika kamu tidak ingin membahasnya. Sudahlah, aku harus menemui Hong Ki, kamu bisa pergi."

"_Ne, sunbae_"

Aku melihatnya pergi meninggalkanku. Aku ingin sekali hubungan kami kembali seperti dulu. Tetapi kesalahannya sudah begitu besar, hal itu sangat sulit kumaafkan. Bagaimana caranya agar kami bisa memiliki hubungan seperti dulu. Aku sangat ingin memaafkannya, tetapi hatiku tetap tidak bisa menerima apa yang dia lakukan.

Setelah semua latihan hari itu berakhir, aku sengaja tidak segera meninggalkan ruang latihan. Aku berniat untuk berlatih mengenai hal-hal yang telah aku pelajari hari ini. Latihan hari ini terasa sedikit berbeda, aku tidak lagi melihat sosok Mimi yang tidak pernah menyukaiku. Jujur saja sikapnya itu membuatku merindukannya, karena bagaiman pun Mimi adalah teman sekamarku. Ah, Aku baru menyadari kalau Mimi juga tidak akan menjadi teman sekamarku lagi karena sebentar lagi dia akan debut. Tanpa aku sadari Mimi sudha berdiri di depan pintu ruang latihan, dengan sikap dinginnya itu dia memasuki ruang latihan.

"Jadi, hanya sebatas ini kemampuanmu? Aku merasa menyesal sudah serius menanggapi kemampuanmu. Aku rasa kamu bukanlah sebuah ancaman berarti bagi karirku."

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Ah, kamu terlalu to the point. Aku tidak menyangka masalah kecil membuat konsentrasi latihanmu terganggu."

"Apa maksudmu? Sudahlah tidak usah mencampuri urusanku!"

"Aku tidak mencampuri urusanmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin Jong Hoon _oppa _lebih terluka. Aku ingin memintamu untuk memaafkan Jong Hoon _oppa_. Dia sudah berusaha menebus kesalahannya, setidaknya hargai usahanya!"

"Apa yang kamu maksud menebus kesalahan itu dengan bersikap baik padaku? Bahkan mungkin apa yang dia lakukan tidak mengandung ketulusan sama sekali."

"Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa, dia sudah mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk menebus kesalahan itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Jika kamu masih penasaran tanyakan saja sendiri ibumu." Mimi berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan dengan langkah cepat.

Apa sebenarnya maksud Mimi. Apa hubungan semua ini dengan _eomma_, apakah _eomma_ mengetahui sesuatu tentang Jong Hoon _oppa_. Apa yang sebenarnya Jong Hoon _oppa_ lakukan, Mimi mengatakan kalau Jong Hoon _oppa_ mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk menebus kesalahan. Ah jangan bercanda, tidak mungkin Jong Hoon _oppa_ melakukan hal itu. Mungkin dengan menanyakannya pada _eomma _dapat membantu.

Tidak lama setelah Mimi pergi, Lee Hong Ki _oppa_ juga menghampiriku. Dia duduk tepat di sampingku. Dia terlihat lelah sekali, bahkan make up yang dia gunakan belum sempat dia hapus. Wajahnya begitu tidak tidak bersemangat. Dan setelah beberapa saat, dia mulai mau berbicara.

"Hee Rin-_ah_..."

"Iya _oppa_?"

"Tidak bisakah kalian berdua berbaikan? Jong Hoon benar-benar kacau saat ini."

"Tadi siang aku bertemu dengannya dan dia terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Dia tidak sekuat apa yang terlihat. Permainannya akhir-akhir ini begitu kacau. Itu bukan hanya merugikan dirinya sendiri, tetapi juga member FT Island yang lain"

"Sebenarnya aku mulai berpikir untuk memaafkannya..."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu maafkan saja dia." Kata Hong Ki _oppa_ tiba-tiba menjadi bersemangat.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa? Jika ingin memaafkannya, maka kamu harus memaafkannya."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya."

"Kalau itu tidak usah khawatir. Aku tahu caranya!"

"Apa _oppa_?"

"Begini...


	10. Chapter 10

CHEONGDAMDONG ADVENTURE (part 10)

"Begini...

... kami akan segera memulai untuk syuting musik vieo kami yang terbaru. Dan kali ini kami membutuhkan seorang model pria dan seorang model wanita. Kami memutuskan menggunakan Jong Hoon sebagai model pria kami."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku _oppa_?"

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa kamu mau menjadi model wanita kami? Dengan begitu kamu akan mempunyai banyak waktu untuk berbicara dengan Jong Hoon."

"Apakah aku diperbolehkan untuk menjadi model musik video kalian? Aku bahkan belum debut, apa yang lain tidak keberatan?"

"Ini juga saran dari member FT Island yang lain, jadi aku yakin yang lain tidak akan keberatan."

Aku akhirnya menyetujui saran dari Hong Ki _oppa_. Dan keesokkan harinya kami mulai syuting musik video untuk lagu terbaru FT Island. Lokasi syuting sudah sangat ramai ketika aku datang, banyak staf yang berlalu-lalang di depanku. Mereka sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan peralatan syuting. Tak selang beberapa lama, aku melihat para member FT Island turun dari mobil van mereka. Terlihat Hong Ki, Jae Jin, Minhwan, dan Seunghyun _oppa_ keluar dari mobil. Tetapi aku tidak menemukan sosok Jong Hoon _oppa_ diantara mereka. Hong Ki _oppa_ berjalan kearahku setelah turun dari mobil.

"Hee Rin-_ah _, apa kamu sudah menunggu lama?"

"Tidak _oppa._ Emm, di mana Jong Hoon _oppa_? Aku tidak melihatnya."

"_Ahh~_ dia bilang akan menyusul dengan mobilnya sendiri. Sekarang lebih baik kamu beristirahat di ruang make up terlebih dahulu. Kalau tidak salah, bagianmu masih agak lama."

"Baiklah _oppa_ aku pergi dulu"

Dengan berjalan pelan aku pergi meninggalkan Hong Ki _oppa._ Di ruang make up, aku hanya menemukan seorang penata rias yang sedang membereskan alat make up nya. Penata rias tersebut membereskan alat make up nya sambil memandangiku. Entah kenapa aku merasa dia terus memerhatikanku. Dia tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dariku. Sebenarnya apa ada yang salah denganku, kenapa dia terus memandangiku. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya, akhirnya mulutku berani menanyakan alasan penata rias tersebut terus memandangiku.

"Permisi, apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanyaku pada penata rias itu.

"Ah, maaf. Tidak ada yang salah denganmu, hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja...?"

"Kamu sangat cantik. Apakah kamu seorang rookie?"

"Terima kasih, anda terlalu memuji. Saya seorang calon rookie, saya belum resmi debut."

"Kamu pasti akan menjadi seorang artis yang sukses. Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Saya menjadi bintang musik video FT Island kali ini."

"Kalau begitu bolehkah saya yang memake up anda?"

"Tentu saja. Tadinya saya berpikir saya harus melakukan make up sendiri. hehehe"

Lalu penata rias tersebut mendandaniku secantik mungkin. Setelah dimake up, aku bahkan tidak percaya kalau seseorang yang berada di cermin itu adalah aku. Aku tampak begitu anggun, benar-benar tidak seperti aku. Tidak lama setelah riasanku selesai, salah satu staf memanggilku untuk take. Ketika keluar dari ruang make up, aku melihat Jong Hoon diantara para member FT Island. Sutradara memberikan sedikit arahan kepadaku dan Jong Hoon _oppa_.

"Kalian berdua di sini sebagai sepasang kekasih, jadi kita semua mengharapkan perasaan antara sepasang kekasih benar-benar muncul. Hee Rin-_ah _, nanti kamu harus berakting selayaknya orang yang akan kehilangan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Ok, semua sudah mengerti?"

"_Ne~_" jawabku dan Jong Hoon secara bersamaan.

Dalam adegan ini, Jong Hoon _oppa_ terlihat sangat menghayatinnya. Ekspresinya seperti benar-benar akan kehilangan kekasihnya. Hal, itu memancingku untuk ikut hanyut dalam perasaannya. Tanpa aku sadari, tanganku mulai berani menyentuh pipinya. Aku tidak canggung sama sekali, seolah aku benar-benar menjadi kekasihnya. Adegan itu selesai dalan satu kali take. Sutradara memuji kemampuanku dalam berakting, dia mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kemampuan seorang aktris profesional. Setelah syuting berakhir, aku memberanikan diri untuk menemui Jong Hoon _oppa._

"Jong Hoon..._op...pa,_" kataku ragu-ragu. Jong Hoon terlihat terkejut mendengar aku memanggilnya.

"_Ne... Hee Rin-ah. Wae?_"

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

"Tentu saja." Jong Hoon _oppa_ mengajakku ke tempat di mana tidak ada orang lain yang mengganggu.

"_Wae Hee Rin-ah?_"

"_Oppa_ maafkan aku sudah marah padamu, aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya."

"Tidak Hee Rin_-ah_, aku memang salah. Aku sudah membohongimu, tetapi aku benar-benar tulus ingin membantumu."

"Iya _oppa_, aku tahu. Aku sudah mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Kalau begitu, maukah kamu memaafkanku?"

"Tentu saja _oppa._ Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Hari itu masalahku dan Jong Hoon _oppa_ sudah selesai. Kami menyelesaikan syuting sekitar pukul 10 malam. Dan kami masih harus mengikuti makan malam bersama semua staf yang bekerja. Kami menghabiskan malam dengan sangat menyenangkan. Seusai acara, Hong Ki _oppa_ menawariku tumpangan pulang, namun ada hal yang lucu. Sesaat sebelumnya, Jong Hoon _oppa_ juga menawariku tumpangan. Aku tidak tahu harus menerima tumpangan siapa, tapi aku memutuskan untuk menerima tumpangan dari Jong Hoon _oppa._

"_Mianhae_ _oppa_, tadi Jong Hoon _oppa_ sudah menawariku tumpangan. Jadi aku akan pulang dengannya."

"_Ahh~ _Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Di perjalanan pulang, Jong Hoon _oppa_ mengajakku untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku begitu terkejut ketika kami berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Ternyata itu adalah rumahku. Jong Hoon _oppa_ mengajakku untuk keluar dari mobil. Dia memencet bel rumahku, _eomma _terlihat tergesa-gesa membukakan pintu. _Eomma_ mempersilakan kami untuk masuk.

"Hee Rin-_ah, _ada apa malam-malam ke sini?"

"Emm... aku sendiri tidak tahu, Jong Hoon _oppa_ tiba-tiba mengajakku ke sini _eomma._"

"Begini _ajumma_, aku ingin _ajumma _menjelaskan tentang kejadian 7 tahun lalu."

"Apa kamu yakin Jong Hoon-_ah? _Ini akan memengaruhi hubunganmu denga Hee Rin."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin jujur dengan Hee Rin."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata _eomma_ mengiyakan "Begini Hee Rin-_ah._ Sebenarnya Jong Hoon adalah orang yang menabrak _appa _dan _oppa_mu. Tetapi Jong Hoon tidak sepenuhnya lepas dari tanggung jawab. Setelah pemakaman _appa_ dan _oppa_mu selesai, Jong Hoon datang menemui _eomma. _Dia mengakui semua kesalahannya dan dia memohon agar _eomma_ tidak melaporkannya ke polisi, karena saat itu dia akan debut dengan FT Island. Dia bukan tidak mau bertanggung jawab, tetapi dia tidak ingin menghancurkan para member yang lain. Dan setelah sukses, Jong Hoon terus memberi bantuan dana bagi keluarga kita. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Jong Hoon juga meminta _eomma_ untuk menemaninya ke makam _appa _dan_ oppa_mu. _Eomma _harap kamu tidak membenci Jong Hoon."

"Jadi selama ini alasan _eomma_ tidak pernah bisa pergi ke makam bersamaku karena _eomma_ pergi ke makam bersama Jong Hoon _oppa_?"

"Iya Hee Rin. Maafkan _eomma_ yang tidak pernah jujur."

Pembicaraan itu berlanjut dengan pembicaraan yang santai. Tepat pukul 11.30, aku dan Jong Hoon _oppa_ pulang ke camp. Setelah sampai di depan camp Jong Hoon _oppa_ mengatakan sebuah pernyataan yang mengejutkan. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menjadi kekasihku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Aku hanya bingung dan pergi masuk ke camp pelatihanku.


End file.
